tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
SG - Jr. High School Reunion
Log Title: Jr. High School Reunion Characters: Buster Witwicky (SG), Chip Chase (SG), Spike Witwicky (SG) Location: The Pit - Shattered Glass Universe Date: 1996; January 5, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Not every Shattered Glass character starts off rotten. Take this scene (in flashback form!) where a bright computer genius meets the Witwicky brothers in junior high. Unbeknowst to Buster and Chip, this chance encounter will eventually shape each of their paths later in life as they finally intersect with stinging results. The Pit - Shattered Glass Universe The Pit -- home to America's secret police and assassination squad, G.I. Joe. A camouflaged lift and ramp system lead to hidden barracks and a motorpool; the command center has an encrypted communication relay linked directly to the White House, allowing G.I. Joe to receive orders instantly from President or First Lady Colton. ;Contents * Buster Witwicky Buster Witwicky sits in his cell, slowly recovering from his physical wounds as his mental ones stack up. Right now - it's pretty brutal for the two. With so long in the pokey - day and night are pretty much interchangeable. Deadline was arrested for a few days and Spike swore he was only gone for a few hours. He frowns, saying to himself "If Danny doesn't kick that sonofabitch's ass in boarding school - he can pretty much write me off as a dad!" Spike Witwicky looks over at Buster and in a rare display of concern asks "How you feelin'?" Buster Witwicky gasps in pain, but gives his brother a grin. "I'm OK. What were you just talking about? I missed it." Spike Witwicky frowns and goes over to the toilet - don't worry, he's flushed repeatedly and starts to cup some water into his system. This is what happens when Deadline leaves - the help forgets about the prisoners. He wipes his sleeve. "Deadline gave me phone call - so I called Daniel to get in touch with a lawyer - but he was flakin' out and I had to set him straight." Spike Witwicky sniffs. "Dad stuff." Buster Witwicky frowns. "Did you tell him where we are? Spike Witwicky adds, making a motion with his hand. "I was gettin' to that. But he kept...he ... he was like whinin' like a lil' bitch." Buster Witwicky sighs. "Well, he is your son, Spike," he teases weakly. "Is he OK?" Spike Witwicky frowns and says, "Some douchebag was beating him up." He sniffs. "So I had to get tough with him. I called him a piece of shit and told him to beat the shit out of that guy whenever you can - if he's sleeping, if he has his back turned. Just beat him up so bad that he'll never come at you again." Buster Witwicky grins and nods approvingly. "Nice. He'll be fine." After a moment he frowns again. "You did make time to tell him to get help, right?" Spike Witwicky frowns a bit. "No - I lost tra.. I mean - Deadline ripped the phone from me before I could say anything else." Buster Witwicky shakes his head in disgust, muttering, 'Tool,' under his breath. Spike Witwicky nods. "I know, Deadline can be a major one." Buster Witwicky rolls his eyes. A meekly-faced young man walks in with a few guards into the Witwicky holding area. The door opens and Chip weaves himself in. His glasses give off a weird white reflective glow. Chip scans the two brothers silently. Buster Witwicky glances over at the new arrival. Spike Witwicky looks up at the new arrival. He grasps the side of the wall to stand at attention. Chip Chase looks at Buster and with a silvery smirk emits, "Hi!" Buster Witwicky frowns, not recognizing the bespeckled vistor. Chase looks at Buster. He walked in with a slight limp, but otherwise, he's wiry, but built. He came in specifically wanting to talk with Buster. He looks over at Spike. Then at Buster, "I'm probably going to need a bit of privacy in here." Buster Witwicky blinks, not knowing what this is all about. Chip Chase smirks and within a fraction of a second, lunges at Spike, throwing his body against the wall, then delivering a blinding chop to the back of the head. Buster Witwicky says, "Spike!" Spike Witwicky is hit with a blinding, flashing jolt of rage. He crumples down against his cot, KOd. Buster Witwicky leaps to his feet, wincing as he aggravates his healing injuries. Chip Chase sits down and looks at Buster. "Ah - that's better!" He holds his hand up at Buster. "Ill advised - he'll be fine." Buster Witwicky looks from the crumpled body of his brother to the hidden-eyed stranger in front of him. "What did you do that for?" he demands. Chip Chase takes a small bottle of milk from his coat and takes a few sips. He gestures at Buster. "While we're alone... I'd like to tell you a story - " Buster Witwicky oggles at Chip Chase, eyes darting to the milk, momentarily distracted. Chip Chase smirks and takes a deep breath through his nose then takes another sip of milk. He looks at Buster. "Let's... go back about - say..." He does the math on his hands. "14 or so years..." Buster Witwicky frowns, confused. 1996 - Lookout Pointe Jr. High School Spike and Buster are sitting in study hall. Buster Witwicky is a young blonde punk with a flattop. Spike Witwicky frowns and looks at Chip. Chip and a few of his friends are laughing hard - talking about what Dr. Who character would be best suited to go up against Captain Picard. Buster Witwicky follows his brother's gaze. Spike Witwicky gestures to Buster. Spike's wearing a Limp Bizkit t-shirt and has a black cap that he's wearing backwards. "Look...I think it's about time you start pullin' your weight around here. I can only protect you so much. But you gotta start makin' a name for yourself. Buster Witwicky smirks. "Whatever." Spike Witwicky frowns and barks "I fuckin' mean it." He shakes his head. "You're soft, man..." Buster Witwicky says, "I ain't soft. I can kick YOUR ass." At another table, Chip Chase laughs, almost gleefully as he's talking with his peers. The table smells slightly of ketchup and is littered with nerd memorabilia, namely Magic cards and D&D die. Chip grins, loving the verbal sparring with his friends. "Oh no - Picard would TOTALLY own him!" With that though, Chip rolls himself out and heads to his locker in a fairly unmonitored area in school. Buster Witwicky glances back as Chip Chase rolls off. Spike Witwicky gives a lizardlike smirk to Chip Chase. "I'm not talkin' about me, douchebag. Besides, you know that's not true." Spike Witwicky gestures at the departing Chip. "That brainaic has spent this entire hour rubbin' the fact that he's smart in our faces." Buster Witwicky says, "What, him? The cripple? Where's the challenge in that? A strong wind'd plow that kid over." Spike Witwicky shakes his head and says, "Not the point... He thinks he's better than us. He won't even look at us when we walk around in the hallway." Buster Witwicky says, "So, why don't you kick his ass yourself? You chicken?" Spike Witwicky smirks and says in an almost robotic tone. "You're dodging..." Buster Witwicky says, "You're just afraid he'll run over your toes!" Spike, getting more irate, leers in at Buster, "I'm sick of covering for you... it's time you start pullin' your weight. Some crip thinks he's better than you - you gonna let that slide?"" Buster Witwicky says, "He thinks he's better than you, too." Spike Witwicky adds smoothly, "So he thinks he's better than us Witwickys - so what the fuck are you going to do about it?!" Buster Witwicky says, "Why me? I can do your dirty work for you, but then I don't want to hear any more of this 'little brother' crap. I want full-fledged involvement in your gang." Spike Witwicky nods and pats Buster on the shoulder. "Consider this your initiation, lil' bro." An evil smile spreads across the younger Witwicky's face. "Well, all right, then!" Spike Witwicky nods and gets up, walkin' with his bro to where Chip Chase is. Buster Witwicky strides up behind Chip in his wheelchair. Chip Chase is getting some stuff out of his locker, mainly the Star Trek Definitive guide to totally school his friends about Picard. A shadow in the form of two kids casts over Chip. Chase turns around and almost drops his book. "Oh! Heyah... gg..guys." He pushes his oversized glasses up. "Huh... how 'bout that latest Dave Matthews album?" Buster Witwicky says, "Hey, Chase. What's that, f@%0+?+?" Chip Chase forces a laugh. "Yeah!" With that, he shuts the locker and tries to wheel past the two douchebags. Buster Witwicky grabs at the book. Chip Chase looks up and sighs, reaching up to get his book back. "Guys... c'mon!" Buster Witwicky snatches the book out of Chip's hands. "What's this? Your diary? 'Dear diary... today I kissed a boy for the first time! I liked it! I want to do it again!'" Chip Chase forces out a chuckle. "That's... yah got me.." Chip Chase says, "All right... c'mon, joke's over!"" Buster Witwicky says, "Joke's over when we SAY it's over, Chase!" He puts a foot on Chip's chair, shoving it backwards as he tosses Chip's book to Spike. Spike Witwicky folds his arms and nods in approval for Buster. He makes a gesture to the chair, seeing how far his little brother is willing and willing to take this. Chip Chase looks on in alarm. He digs his hands into the wheel, putting the chair to a stop. A genuine look of terror hits his face. A look that Buster will no doubt become accustomed to and addicted to later in life. Buster Witwicky's grin widens, enjoying his taste of power at a weaker person's expense. Definitely a new taste to cultivate. Spike Witwicky looks in the book and smirks. "You know...I think you're right, Buster!" He mock reads "His name's Raoul - I'd like to take him out on a date, but I'd have to WALK over and tell him how I feel!" Buster Witwicky says, "Oh, yes, Chip. Why don't you do that? Just walk over to the guy you like, and tell him how you feel!" Chip Chase frowns, getting irate. "Guys... stop it!" Buster Witwicky moves around behind Chip's chair, grabbing the handles. "Ready to walk, Chip? It'll be a miracle!" Chip Chase's chest rises and falls. "Guys.. dd..dd..don't!" Spike Witwicky's smirk turns to a sadistic grin, nodding in approval. "The steps, Buster," Spike instructs. Buster Witwicky tilts Chip's chair backwards, moving around to wheel Chip back out in front of Spike's and Chip's groups of friends on the steps. Spike Witwicky claps in approval. "Let's go for a ride!" Chip Chase looks up wildly. "Buster...no!" Buster Witwicky wooohooos! and rolls Chip out to the top of the school steps, in front of all of Spike's and Chip's friends. "Look, everybody! The f@gg0t's gonna walk!" A scant student reacts with applause, but most others react in horror as Chip's body falls down a flight of stairs and makes a sick sound of human flesh hitting immobile marble. Chip winces, trying to hold it in, but cries almost immediately as he hits the flat surface. Spike's eyes widen in delight as he sees Chip tumble down the steps. Grinning, he mimics the last lines of Metallica's "Enter Sandman." "Ha ha ha ha.....BOOM!" claps his hands at the end for effect. He gestures for a double-high-five for Buster. "EPIC! You are SO in!" Buster Witwicky gives Chip a good shove as he dumps him out of the chair, laughing as Chip crashes down the stairs, and then pushing the chair down after him. He returns Spike's double-high-five, beginning a lifelong duo of cruelty. Adding insult to injury, the chair smacks Chip in the back and careens down another flight of stairs, making an inhumane sound of crashing metal. With that though - two officials and one guard swoop Buster and Spike up and haul them off, leaving Chip crumpled and crying. Fade to 2010 Back at the Pit, Chip Chase takes another sip of milk and studies Buster for a reaction. Buster Witwicky says, "So, I kicked a kid in high school. What's that have to do with you?" Chip Chase shakes his head. "Wow... drugs ARE really bad." He gets up, gesturing to his leg and says, "How does this sound 'Guys...cut it out!'" He walks around, "Gotta say, I made a helluva recovery. And I have YOU to thank!" Buster Witwicky frowns, still confused. "So, what? This guy was a friend of yours?" Chip Chase takes a final sip of milk and throws the glass at a wall near Buster. He then moves in with ease to strike Buster, right at his nose with a jacknife elbow. >> Chip Chase strikes Buster Witwicky with Bash. << Buster Witwicky cries out as he's elbowed in the face, nose breaking and spraying blood. Chip Chase takes Buster's greasy hair and pulls it back with his fingers, digging the sharp nails into the hair and sculp. He then places his palm below Buster's chin and applies pressure, pressing up to the ceiling with his palm on Buster's chin. The pressure is so intense, it almost feels like his neck's going to snap. "Yes...that person was actually me," Chip says in tone as calm as it was when he was relaying his story. Buster Witwicky's eyes widen in pain and very late realization. Chip Chase doesn't even frown, but applies a *bit* more pressure to the chin, keeping Buster's head pulled back. He whispers dully to Buster. "Now... though I have to thank you for giving me the..uh.. motivation to transcend my weaknesses, don't think that I'm going to let what you did slide. In fact, the moment these guys wire your nuts to a battery charger, I'll be in the front fucking row." Buster Witwicky says, "You work for G.I. Joe now?" Chip Chase laughs dully and he opts to raise Buster about two inches off the ground, continuing to apply pressure on his neck. Buster Witwicky chokes and coughs at the increased pressure. Chip Chase frowns, still not strong enough. He'll have to go to the gym later. "The Joes? Oh no. They're army...private sector is much more lucrative. But I do business with them." He playfully slaps Buster's face. "Now - don't go blacking out on me!" Chip continues to breathe slowly as if he's reading a paper. He tries to raise Buster again, but if it fails, he knows he's hammered his message in clear. "I always hated school reunions, but I do have to admit.. this one's special. Don't you think?" Buster Witwicky's eyes widen as he starts to black out. Chip Chase rolls his eyes and spins around, throwing Buster against the wall. Buster Witwicky bounces bonelessly off the wall, crashing lifelessly to the floor, only semi-conscious and not even aware enough to try to break his fall. Chip Chase fishes in his jeans and pulls out a handkerchief and tosses it at Buster. "We're even for you swiping my sci-fi book. But that chair down the steps... that's gonna be a bit more severe. You cost my family almost 2 grand for a new wheelchair." As Spike stirs, Chip walks out, still carrying a slight limp. He fishes in his pocket and gives the guard a $100 spot and is gone. Buster Witwicky lays moaning in pain, bleeding from his face and old wounds re-opened. Spike Witwicky wakes up and groans. He's on his back and he buries his hands in his face as the light seems to have increased by 200 watts (another gift courtesy of Chip). "Did I faint?" Buster Witwicky moans as well. "Your frien' Cthip Cthath came by to return the faithor flom when we wath kidth." "Who?" Spike Witwicky looks at Buster and his eyes widen. "Holy shit dude, are you OK?" Buster Witwicky says, "No, I'm not! I think he bloke my noethz." Spike Witwicky tries not to laugh, but he can't help it. It's funny because it's not happening to him. "Who?" Buster Witwicky says, "Chip! Chip Chathe! That kid you had me tellolithze in high thschool." He struggles at first to get back up, but finally gives up, and simply lies on the cold floor in a small pool of his own blood. Spike Witwicky shakes his head and moves closer to Buster. He's had his nose broken several times. He forms a pincher-like shape with his middle and index finger and clamps on Buster's nose and twists slightly. It *should* set it back, but man, dude will go airborne if this succeeds. Buster Witwicky screams as his nose is straightened, trying weakly to pull away. "There..." Spike Witwicky backs up. Buster Witwicky grabs his bloody face. "Christ, man, what are you trying to do?" Spike Witwicky gestures to Buster. "Well... you can talk now." Buster Witwicky brings his knees up, protecting his aching head. "That fucking hurt! You had me throw him down the damn stairs!" Spike Witwicky nods and says "It's supposed to hurt, numb nuts." He frowns in disgust at his brother's tears. "Oh Jesus..." Buster Witwicky pinches his nose gingerly, throwing his head back to try to stop the bleeding. Spike Witwicky frowns. "Why was he so pissed at you?" Buster Witwicky looks up, tears streaming unbidden from his blood-shot eyes. "Why do you think, asshole?" Spike Witwicky gives a dumbfounded look at Buster. "Huh?" Buster Witwicky says, "That kid? From high school? In the wheelchair?" Spike Witwicky pauses and laughs. "Oh!" Buster Witwicky says, "Yeah. Laugh it up. You were napping while he was kicking my ass. Not too weak now, I guess." Spike Witwicky shakes his head. "No... he's in a wheelchair. The guy who came in was walking!" (Buster needed to know that). He laughs "Besides, if that tard didn't need to be in a wheelchair before, he sure as fuck needed one from the ass kickin' you laid on him!" Buster Witwicky says, "Spike, I'm still recovering from being stabbed! And he sure as hell was walkin' now! He must have gotten better n' shit." Spike Witwicky adds, trying to be helpful. "No..no - that kid's still in a wheelchair." Buster Witwicky says, "No, that kid just walked in here and kicked both our asses without even trying." Spike Witwicky flinches and looks over at Buster. "You think they're the same people?" Buster Witwicky says, "They ARE the same people, numbnuts!" Spike Witwicky pauses and says "Yeah...but this one's walking - " Buster Witwicky sits up, staring at his brother. "He got better! How many times do I gotta explain it! Maybe the alien robots got to him and he has cyborg limbs and shit. I dunno. I just know that next time you'd better stay awake and help out!" Spike Witwicky lays back down and says, "He took a cheap shot - I was blacked out. Nothin' I could do." He groans in satisfaction as he lays down, even though the bulb intensity is now at like 500 watts. "Can't fight all your battles, you know." Buster Witwicky says, "You could stop putting me in the line of fire, though!" Spike Witwicky curls up into a ball and does his best to pull a shirt over his eyes to stop the blinding light from penetrating so he can get some sleep. He then lets out an uncharacteristic, "Night bro..." Buster Witwicky sighs, shaking his head and laying back to try to stop the bleeding. Category:1996 Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP